Two unlikely people
by Padfootrules3
Summary: this is about two people who due to a certain event fall in love, but all may not be as it seems, early chapters include a wedding but you'll have to read on to find out the final fate of the couple. On haitus to rewrite beginning chapters so reread them.
1. trainride to hogwarts

Despite all that had happened to him and his friends over the past year, Harry still felt at home when he entered Platform 9 and ¾. He just knew that he was now going to be happy again. He spotted Ron struggling to carry his and Ginny's trunks along with the cage for Pig onto the train. He looked around some more, and there was Ginny holding the hand, in a more than friendly way, with a rather small boy who was most likely her newest boyfriend. Harry's heart shattered and he felt his breakfast lurching up from the depths of his stomach. He motioned for Ron to come and they ran into an empty compartment.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What's the matter with you?" Ron demanded, but he already guessed what was going on in Harry's head.

"How could you not tell me?" Harry asked. "We are supposed to be mates, and you didn't even tell me your sister found a new snogging partner."

"Well, what could I have done? You left her; she can't just live her life mourning over the one that got away."

"Okay, but I thought she understood that when this is all over we'd get back together. If I can't be with her, I might just…"

"Harry, don't! I seriously don't want to hear about you pining for my sister. She's moved on, mate!"

The passengers started boarding, which meant Ron had to leave to perform his prefect duties. Harry was sitting in silence for a few minutes, which made him believe he might get the entire compartment to himself. Unfortunately for him, right then Neville, Luna, and Ginny walked in and sat down.

"Hey, Ginny, where's your new boyfriend?" Harry glared at Ginny while he played with the coins inside his jacket pocket.

"Excuse me? You REALLY think I have a new boyfriend?" Ginny practically screamed, her face growing as red as her hair.

"Well, you were holding that bloke's hand rather tight back on the platform."

"Did you even see how small he was? I was holding his hand because he is a first year, and I offered to show him around for a while."

"You were what?" Harry choked, totally stunned.

"My God, Harry!" She walked over and sat next to him, and whispered into his ear, "You are the love of my life; do you really think I'd get over that in one summer?"

"The love of your life?"

"Do you seriously think I ever stopped liking you from first year?"

Harry blinked, and a blank start darted across his face. "I guess not. Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you two wait until you get off the train to continue these confessions towards each other?" chimed in Neville.

"Okay, if you insist?" Harry laughed and brought Neville and Luna into a new conversation, "So how did you spend your summer?"

"Well," replied Neville, "I was with my grandma most of the time, and we went to a few of the museums around London. Then I had to go to a summer Apparating class, because I failed the test when we had the class on it, but I think I can finally do it. What about you, Luna?"

"Well, while on a summer vacation with my dad in Muggle Scotland, we were exploring some of the caves towards the north, I believe, they are supposed to have excellent stalagmites. We saw two people; one had extremely light blond hair, and the other had black hair. My father knew immediately that it was Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape," Harry winced(;) he hated Snape with every ounce of his being. "So, my dad went closer to maybe get an interview but they had Disapparated before he got there. So we spent the rest of the summer searching for them. What did you do, Harry? "

"I spent all summer searching for Horcruxes with the Order and we managed to destroy two of them."

Feeling left out because she didn't do anything exciting, Ginny answered, "I helped Fleur with the wedding."

"I thought you didn't want them to get married?" asked Harry.

"Well, I saw how much she loved Bill, I mean he was completely disfigured and she still wanted to marry him. So it obviously wasn't because she was physically attracted to him."

The train came to a stop and the passengers started getting off. The four of them decided to stay on the train a little while longer and wait for all of the students to leave before they did. On the way to the carriages, they met up with Ron and Hermione, exchanged simple pleasantries and made the journey to the castle in silence.


	2. defending Snape

The beginning of term feast was so much gloomier than it had been in years past. The new head master gave her speech,she mentioned that due to the circumstances that happened last year that the owls couldn't deliver the head boy and head girl letters so she said the names Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger, and everyone knew they were the perfect team. I mean after all they had been best friends since year 1 . Even though it was great It failed in comparison to the last 6 given to them by Dumbledore. He always knew what to say at exactly the right moment, it was like he could tell what the entire room was thinking in the blink of an eye. The mere thought of Dumbledore made harry weep non stop. We he saw people start staring Harry quickly stopped. The sorting hat did it's job and the little boy Ginny was helping on the train was placed into Hufflepuff.

Harry gobbled up several pieces of chicken and desert began it was pumpkin pie and a new thing most wizards had never heard unless they knew muggles

"Cheesecake!" yelled Hermoine as she dug into it. Soon after all the students had finished their deserts Harry and Ginny made a dash for the door amongst the crowd trying to get through the doorway. Somehow they were able to push their way out in no time and were running up the stairs to the room or requirements, where they were sure no one would find them and they could snog all they wanted.

They got there and realized that someone was inside, so they walked on past, hand in hand, and back down to the gryffindor common room. They had snogged many times there before so why shouldn't they be allowed to now? They walked in and in a sudden surge of noise questions bombarded Harry from every which way about the night Dumbledore died.

But one question stood out in particular it was asked by Hermoine. "Why did Malfoy kill Dumbledore?"

"Hermoine, I thought I told you it was Snape that killed him, Malfoy was about to give in to the safety Dumbeldore offered." Said Harry as if he had told her a million times before.

"Yeh but I still don't get it why would a teacher kill the headmaster? It just doesn't make sense I mean Snape was in the order, he had to be under the imperius curse. Nothing else makes sense."

**A/N:** Yes Caitlyn Hermoine agrees with you!

"He wasn't under any curse, Hermoine! He's the bad guy now, not just a bad teacher anymore." Yelled Harry.

"He wasn't a bad teacher HARRY he just never liked you, god you are just jealous because he was the one teacher who never treated you differently because you were the by who lived."

"Yeah, you know what Hermoine, he did treat me differently in case you hadn't noticed it he HATED me because of it."

"Or maybe that's how teachers treat students who slack off in their classes because they think they are know it alls." With that Hermoine stomped off and dragged herself to the library. But on her way she heard a muttering coming from an unused classroom. She couldn't hear everything but she heard "Severus" "Unbreakable vow" and "Welcome home" If it was what she thought it would be Snape was back getting his old job as potions teacher. She walked back to the common room in hopes that by revealing this secret she would make people stop being angry at her because of what she said to Harry. Unfortunatley she waited to long and she felt a finger on her shoulder.


	3. he's back

"Hello Ms. Granger." Said a mysterious voice and at once she turned around and saw the black-haired professor who had aged a lot since the end of term last year.

"I…uh…your…uh… back?" gasped Hermoine as the words sputtered out of her mouth.

"Now, Ms. Granger I hope you will keep this meeting between us until classes start tomorrow, or else you will have detenion for the next three Saturdays with me cleaning the potion scum from last year."

"Okay, professor my lips are sealed, but I think I should get something out of this deal." She stared into his eyes which unlike the rest of his face didn't seem to have aged at all she she last gazed upon during defense against the dark arts last term.

"Okay Ms. Granger, what do you want?"

"Severus. Please call me Hermoine, and why didn't you write over the summer, I really missed those letters."

"What did you except me to do, blow my cover just so I could write you a letter. I am sorry babe but I didn't want to go to Azkaban and not see you even longer, plus me turning good and all has led Voldemort to believe I will spill his secrets." With that he lifted his cloak sleeves and showed that the dark mark had been remover.

"Ok well if you put it that way, I forgive you now please can we kiss, I mean I defended you to all my friends not knowing you were even here, and you don't even hug me when you see me."

"Listen Hermoine, Mcgonagall doesn't trust me as much as Dumbledore did, so we must act like we aren't together."

"But Sevvie I am of legal wizarding age, they know that so I can have an adult relationship, my parents met you and loved you and they know you're over 18, it doesn't matter anymore. I just want you and that's it!"

"Well we still must conceal the relationship we have, people may not understand it."

"Please like they still believe I like Ron… eww. What I wonder is how they were so clueless about our relationship even after we spent all that time together at the orders headquaters. Well I'd better be off, they might start worrying where I am, see you in class tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you to baby." With that they kissed and walked off in their separate directions her to the common room and him to the dungeon, even though he was tired, her words kept him up all night. He had never felt this way before about anyone and he was glad she was the one to have the key to his heart.

Hermoine had arrived into the common room at around 10 of 11 and everyone had went to bed except for Ron and Harry, whose lips were stilled blue from kissing Ginny most likely.She walked right past and was about to climb the stairs to her dorm when…

"I don't think so miss, what have you been up to this late." Asked Ron.

"I fell asleep at the library looking up things to be prepared for class tomorrow. I have a feeling there's going to be a surprise tomorrow, wonder what it'll be." With that she walked off into the girls dorm and fell asleep with thought of Severus' and her lips touching at last after 3 long months.

The next morning they had potions first thing and Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walked down to the classroom. Harry and Ron had been expecting professor Slughorn to be there because when they walked in the door and saw Snape their mouths literally sank to the floor. All Hermoine could do was laugh and they took their seats. Without the rest of the students Snape quickly gave a wink to Hermoine and the class began.

He explained to them that the reason he was back was because he had to kill Dumbledore due to an unbreakable vow he had with Draco's mother. He never meant to just the urge was to strong. Once he and Draco disappeared from Hogwarts territory they apparated to some cave in Scottland and were doing fine until a reporter discovered them and they left, they had been hiding in the room of requirements up until last night. However unlike Snape, Draco joined the darkside once they got back, but he forgot to mention to Voldemort where Snape was.

With that they began their lessons they were to all create a polyjuice potion and in 6 months they were to transform into the person on the right. Hermoine raised her hand.

"Um excuse Professor Snape but there is no way I am going to transform into Harry for even a minute, I like being a girl."

"Yes, I know you don't want to change into Mr. Potter over there, but if you don't wish to fail this class I suggest you do." Anwsered Snape and with that they started to make the potion.


	4. singing to snape

A/N: If you haven't read the 6th book or know what happens you might want to find out before you read this chapter.

A/N: this chapter is longer than the others because it has song lyrics.

Time went my so fast from that point on. Hermoine spent as much free time with Snape in the room of requirements. In there they talked about what they had done over the summer, and why in the world Snape killed Dumbledore. Snape told her about the unbreakable vow and how it was either Dumbledore's life or his, and although his decsision made her sad she was semi happy that he hadn't taken his own life. He described how he and Draco spent their summer hiding for the dark lord, now that they were trying to be on the good side and everything. He said he spent a month in the United States.

A/N: Where he was locked inside a cage along with captain hook in some girl named Caitlyn's closet.

She told him about the destroying of Horcruxes with the Order and Snape happened to know where the remaining one was. Hermoine had to tell Harry of the discovery when she got back. But the thought hit her… how would she tell him how she got the information, seeing as how he had no idea about her relationship with Snape.

The next day it would be christmas so they exchanged their gifts that night. Snape gave her a red and gold heart locket, inside It was half green and silver, and on the other half it said, "on the outside I may be a gryffindor, but my heart belongs to a slytherin." She loved it so much, because it was true the only person she ever love had been in slytherin. She gave him her gift it was a box engraved with "You've gained my trust others will follow." It was getting late and she had to go so Ron, Harry, and Ginny wouldn't ask to many questions about where shes been. I mean seriously how many times would she be able to pull off the "I fell asleep in the library" excuse.

The next day it was time for a traditon they had started to years earlier while most of their friends had been away at their parents houses. It was the annual karaoke contest. This years judges included Mcgonagall, the fat lady who left her portrait to judge, and Snape. First up was Ron who sang "Dreaming of a White Christmas" this was the third time he sang this song at karaoke night. Up next was Ginny and Harry singing a duet, the song was "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You" by Nsync. A few of the teachers went including the new defense against the dark arts teacher named professor unopouff

A/N: yes I know the name is corny but I couldn't think of anything else.

Finally Hermoine went and her song was dedicated to Snape but only she knew it, she began singing.

"Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

_Chorus:_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share   
With no one who truly cares for me

_Chorus:_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

_Outro:_  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby"

The crowd gave her a standing ovation and she obviously won. After she won, it was a ritual to interview the winner. The judges asked her questions about where she found the song, did she want to be a singer when she grew up. But the final question shocked her.

"Ms. Granger… is this song dedicated to anyone in specific?" asked Snape. She glared at him, he knew the anwser, why must he torture her like that?

"Well, professor I can't say its dedicated to anyone, because I am not pining for anyone right now." Anwsered Hermoine. "I must go now, I have to "study" in the library." With that she walked off and a few minutes later she was outside the room of requirements. Snape walked up to her and they hurried inside.

"You know the song was dedicated to you." She said.

"Of course it was." Responded Snape, "I just wanted to see what you would say." With that they hopped onto the couch that was inside the room and started making out.


	5. telling ginny

The next day Harry left to go visit Lupin and Tonks in their new London flat and to celebrate his holiday with those people he considered family. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts because Hermoine's parent were on vacation in the Bahamas and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were visiting Bill and Fleur. So they were left on their own in the Gryffindor common room. Instead of playing wizards chess with Ron, Ginny and Hermoine went up to the girls dorm to chat.

"So Hermoine have there been any boys who have stolen your heart recently?" Ginny asked.

"No, unfortunately we all can't be as lucky in the love department as you… now can we?"responded Hermoine.

"Well apparently not, but I would have thought you would have at least had one boyfriend since last year."

"There is this one guy I really like… he's tall dark and mysterious. I never would have thought in a million years that I would like someone like him, but I do and I don't know what to think."

"Why don't you go for it then, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay, but what if he's not in my league?" Hermoine was enjoying herself she knew she had already found the love of her life and he loved her back. It was just that Ginny was not going to find out for a while.

"Why is he not in your league? Is he older than you?"Hermoine hesitated. "Oh my god! He is isn't he? I knew it!"

"Now Ginny, you can't tell anyone if I tell you who it is. Got it?"

"Ok, I will even perform an unbreakable vow." With that they started the process.

"Are you ready to find out?" Ginny shook her head in agreement. "Its professor Snape."

"Oh ok… wait WHAT?"

"You didn't know? We have been dating since my second year."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if my parents don't mind, and in the wizarding world I am legal now."

"Yeh, but isn't the legal age in the muggle world 19 or something."

"It's 18, and I only have like a year left so we are going to wait till then to do anything serious with our relationship."

"Like what would consider serious?"

"Marriage… something like that… I mean it's in our future and we are looking forward to it, but not until I'm legal in both worlds."

"So is that where you got that mysterious locket from?"

"Yes, it was a christmas present."

"Thought so… so what does he think about your parents being muggles?"

"Suprisingly he accepts them, despite his Slytherin nature, and I love him for it."

"Well what if he didn't"

"I don't know, I mean that's a major piece of my life, like I'm a witch and everything but I still do most of the things that muggles do."

"And he excepts that… aw how sweet, I wish I could find someone who is that accepting of me."

"You have though. Harry loves you for you."

"Oh yeh… I forgot about him lol." They started laughing. Which turned into a pillow fight, so obviously they ran downstairs and started hitting Ron with the pillows. They brought down an extra for Ron, and for the next hour feathers flew and when they were done the gryffindor common room looked like a chicken coupe.

Three days later all the other students returned to Hogwarts, and classes began again. Hermoine and Ginny became closer, and they began hanging out the remaining time hermoine had left after classes and "Snape" time as they called it. To Hermoine life was perfect. Perfect boyfriend, perfect best friend, perfect friends.

A/N: Next Chapter I think I smell SLASH... be warned.


	6. uh oh

Three months later the polyjuice potion was ready. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine knew their's was perfect because they had already made it. Hermoine told them it was her time of the month and they both agreed that she didn't have to switch they would just tell Snape she was now Harry, and Ron was her. That night was Hermoine and Snape's weekly date night. So seeing as how Snape thought she was Harry, he told him to be in his office at 7:00 pm and they would go to their "special" place. Ron had no idea what this meant so he followed along with the plan. That night at 6:59 Harry who was really Ron got to Snape's office.

"Um…professor Snape you wanted to see me?" asked Ron.

"You know you can call me Sevvie now… it kinda turns me on." Said Snape.

"Um professor, what are you talking about?"

"Oh just shut up." With that Snape started making out with Ron like nobodys business, and with that he was on top of him. Ten minutes into it Snape rolled over and Ron was on top of him. He grabbed Ron's ass.

"I know we can't do it how we regularly do it now that you're a boy and all, but I am willing to experiment." And he turned Ron over on his back and they he started pounding down hard onto him. Ron could barely say anything so Snape continued until he was to tired to continue.

"Your turn." Smiled snape and he turned over

"But professor I'm not gay, why are you doing this."

"Why am I doing this like you don't know, do you have amnesia or something, I mean it's Wednesday."

"Wait, hold on I know what is going on here. Your dating Hermoine aren't you… I knew she never went to the library on Wednesdays."

"Wait, you AREN"T Hermoine."

"No professor it's Ron Weasley. And you professor just violated me in the biggest way possible."

"Wait, what? You mean you're not Hermoine? Oh my god I am so dead."

Suddenly Hrmoine walks in an her mouth hits the floor.

"My god, Ron put that thing away," she motions to the large stick perturding from Ron's privates." Yelled hermoine

**A/N: Yes it is what you are thinking of.**

"What are you doing here Hermoine?" asked Ron.

"Well ten minutes ago I thought what if Snape disregards all his morals and has sex with Ron because he thinks it's me." She responded. "Obviously I was right."

"So you didn't follow my orders and now I am sorry babe, but I must fail you now." You could see it in his eyes that Snape didn't want to but it was the only choice.

"Wait your failing me? I can't fail, my life would be ruined." Hermoine ran out of the room screaming and Ron followed pulling up his pants.

Hermoine got to her room and used a quieting charm, so that no one could hear her cry and go on and on about how the man of her dreams could do this to her.

"I thought he loved me, he said he'd do anything for me, he even asked her to marry him. Why oh why did he betray her like that. You'd think the man is an experienced occulumetor,

A/N: Don't tell me that's wrong… I know it is its just that I don't know what it the actual word is.

And he can't even read into Ron's mind and see that it wasn't me." Hermoine screamed this so loud, yet no one ever heard. She had a flash back to the night he purposed.

_It was late March last year on Thursday, which used to be their date night's until the library started a class on Thursday nights and Ron joined it. It was their 4 year anniversary. They were in the room of requirements and it was set to be the most romantic room anywhere on the planet. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, fire going and he suddenly got down on one knee and popped the question to her. She was so shocked she nearly fainted but he caught her and and they kissed for what seemed like an hour._

"_I'll only say yes if you promise to love me unconditionally forever and you give me special privilegdes now that I am your favorite student." _

"_Who said you are my favorite student." He threw a piece of popcorn from the bowl at her which she caught in her mouth._

"_Oh, like I'm not? Then I guess I have to say no."_

"_And if you are my favorite student?"_

"_Then of course the anwser would be yes, but it would have been yes anyway."_

"_Well then if it doesn't matter, you have always been my favorite student, and I will give you special priviledges if you don't wanna do an assignment just tell me and you'll get an automatic A."_

How had they gotten so far from where they had been, I mean for god's sake he didn't even figure out it wasn't her he was banging that night.

On the other side of the castle Snape walked in a daze to his room. How had he let the only person who mattered to him since his mum and dad walk out of his life like that. So he did the only thing he could think of… He wrote a letter.

Dear Hermoine,

You are my world, you are the only thing in my life that matters to me. If I lost you I think I would die. I know you are pissed off now, but it was my only defense, now that I am probably going to be fired immediately when Mcgonagall finds out this will be my last letter to you as your teacher. If you will still accept my offer of marriage, I will be willing to wait until you completely and totally accepting of my apology. By the way you have aced the potion because the way Ron's thoughts sounded like you, meant it must have been an excellent potion, and seeing as how the followers Ron and Harry don't know a thing about potions, it must have been your handy work. Well my love I will miss you every second I do not have a letter from you to read or a new picture of you stare at while you are here, and I am somewhere else looking for a job, to pay for the house, that we will want to live one day when and if we get married. I love you, and always remember that when life has you down, and you feel like the world is against you I'll be there, no matter how much time will have past.

Love

Snape 3


	7. the 1st wedding

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters but I do not own these characters they have been created due to the great mind of J.K. Rowling

Hermoine read this letter and it felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. She knew she had to stand up for the man she loved, she wouldn't allow the love of her life to lose his job. She decided to write him back, before she made a plan on what to do.

Dear Sevvie,

You know I still want to marry you, I think you should give me an F for the potion, I deserve it I didn't do half the assignment and you CAN NOT lose your job. I will talk to professor Mcgonagall or wait headmistress McGonagall as I should call her now. I will try to get to Ron before he tells anyone, he probably already told Harry, but they are my best friends and will probably wait for me to talk to them about what happened, hopefully they won't tell anyone. Hopefully we can finish out our year together and then live happily ever after.

Love, Hermoine

She ran into the common room praying to god that Ron and Harry would be sitting near the coffee table playing wizards chess, and to her surprise they were.

"Oh my god ron tell me you haven't said anything about tonight to anyone."yelled Hermoine as she ran down the stair way to the common room.

"Don't worry Hermoine he only told me and Ginny told us how much you were in love with professor Snape, so we will not ruin that for you." Harry assured her.

"Even if we think its wrong what can we do you love him."Ron said disgusted.

"Oh, thank you so much for not telling professor Mcgonagall." She hugged both of them, "I love you guys."

"Not as much as you love Snape. So how long have you two been going out."

"Umm… about 4 or 5 years."

"Really? Where were we?"

"Totally oblivious to us I guess, lol." They started laughing, and Hermoine knew that her secret was safe with them, after all they were her best friends they wouldn't betray her.

"Oh, Hermoine I forgot to tell you, but Mcgonagall knows about you and Snape, she agrees with the relationship." Murmured Harry

"Oh my freaking god who told her? Wait what she agrees?" Hermoine was totally shocked.

"Well, it seems Snape told Dumbledore about you two at the beginning of 6th year and he was to marry you two at the end of you schooling here at Hogwarts, and well I guess since he is dead now he talked to mcgonagall through the painting of him and she agreed to marry you, see the note came this afternoon." Harry passed her the note and she was ecstatic she was to marry Snape and Mcgonagall didn't care he was dating a student. Life was perfect.

The next day the room of requirements was a lavish wedding chapel with Mcgonagall preceeding over the event. Hermoine wore a elegant yet cinderella inspired dress and Snape wore his black dress robes. They stared into each others eyes and the entire room disappeared and suddenly they were on the beach where they had their first date, it was a perfect setting, but the fantasy ended and Mcgonagall started the vows.

"Before I begin is their anyone in the room that object to this couple being wed." Hermoine glanced around the room ready to beat up anyone who even thought of raising their hands and objecting when all of a sudden a person walks in the room.

"I OBJECT!" The person yelled.

A/N: I know sometimes I write cliffhangers, but that's the fun for me and don't worry you will find out shortly what happens because I don't go long without updating.


	8. the reception

A/N: this wasnt the original chapter 8 it was replaced by another document but i hope you all like this anyway

* * *

The mysterious person walked in, and the entire room turned around to stare at the intruder.

"My name is Agatha Hiterstein, I was Snape's girlfriend before he started dating this twit standing up on the alter, and he is the father of my child."

"Agatha, I told you I never wanted to speak to you again after what you did to me, and how DARE you call Hermoine a twit,"Snape walked over and slapped her, "Not only do I love her 100 times more than I ever loved you but at least she is faithful to me, after all your son isn't even mine."

"Snape do you know this woman?" Hermoine asked shocked.

"Yes, we had dated for I think 2 weeks 7 years ago before I even knew you, and she cheated on me from day one, and there's no possible way I am the father of her child because we never had sex, she just likes to interfere and I have no idea how she found out we were getting married," Snape explained.

"Okay well now that we have that settled, I would like to be married before the food for the reception goes bad."

With that professor Mcgonagall finished the ceremony and by the end there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Snape and Hermoine wrote their own vows which included Snape saying he has never loved anyone as much as Hermoine and that's including his own mom and dad. Hermoine's vows consisted of how she never thought in a million years that she would fall in love with her teacher, and that he showed her a side of life she had never imagined. The ceremony came to an end, and all the guest went to the great hall for the reception.

The couple shared their first dance, then ginny and harry joined in.

"Hey Ron, I know we broke up and everything but uh… do you think you would mind dancing with me one last time." Ron turned and there was Lavender standing there.

"Alright, but we are officially broken up and you know it." Said Ron in response.

After the dancing it was time for the maid of honor and best man speeches. Ginny was the maid of honor because after all she was Hermoine's best friend other than Ron and Harry.

"I have known Hermoine since my first year and her second. We became best friends in her fifth year. I was always thinking, this girl is so amazing and beautiful, I wonder why she's never really had a boyfriend. She always told me it was because she was waiting for Mr. Right, but what I didn't know was that she had really already found him, just she wouldn't be telling me this for 2 years. When she told me about Severus, I thought she was joking but I had noticed something in the past years. It was that every time I would mention a guy for her to like she would always laugh and say yeh right he is sooo not my type, Well I am glad she finally found her "type" and congrats to the new Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape." Ginny finished her speech and everyone was clapping. Next up was the best man.

"My name is Sylvestor Snape, I am Severus's brother, I am not as well known as him, first of all I wasn't a death eater, but that's besides the point, we all love you anyway," Harry and Ron chuckled and Snape gave them a nasty look. "Well most of us love you. Severus was never really lucky in the love department, I mean he was asked out a lot at Hogwarts but always turned them down. And everytime I asked he would say "I am waiting for someone special" he would say that every time I asked up until five years ago when he finally said I am taken for good. I guess he was right and was taken forever, Congradulations to the new mr. and mrs. Snape. We love you guys!" The speech was finished and Snape hugged his brother.

"Now what do you say we continue with the party!" Yelled Hermoine. And everyone was dancing again.

* * *

A/N: This is Not the end, just warning you. Or maybe it is… if I get out of this writers block I have had for a week I will write more or possible start a new story I thought of on the way to band camp

Review people, tell me if I shoud write more


	9. Chapter 9

The next day came way to soon for the new Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape. They had finally been married and now they were free to live their lives together as a family they just had to wait for Hermoine to graduate Hogwarts, and they could live happily ever after. But all was not as it seemed. A minute later an owl was standing outside the window of the honeymoon version of the room of requirements.

Professor Snape,

I am sorry to tell you that even though it was I who married you, this marriage is frowned upon here at Hogwarts. It has been in the rules for centuries now that a student/teacher relationship is supposed to remain just that. We are very happy that you have finally found someone you love enough to marry, but rules are rules and there are consequences for breaking them. I regret to inform you that starting at 4:30 this afternoon you are no longer a member of the staff of Hogwarts. Please pack your belongings and say your goodbyes.

Sincerely,

Professor Mcgonagall

p.s. hope you two have a wonderful life together keep in touch.

Sevvie read this letter and began crying. He had never thought he would be fired after all why had minerva agreed to marry them if she was going to be fired the next day.

Hermoine woke up and saw that snape was crying and immediately tried to comfort him.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked.

"Oh, I just got this letter and now I don't know what to do with myself."

"Why what does it say?"

"It says," he gave her the letter, "that as of 4:30 today I no longer work at Hogwarts."

"What? No this has to be a mistake you can't be fired, not now we just got married I don't want to have to wait to be able to see you everyday. Sure we could meet up at the remaining weekends at Hogsmeade but that's not enough. You don't think they'd let you at least stay till the end of this school year. Don't you have tenure or something?"

"This isn't a muggle school hunny we don't believe in tenure here I just thought when I wasn't needed here anymore it would be because I was getting to old to teach, but listen we will just follow through with the plan, I will go back to the house I bought for us and when you graduate you will come and join me and then at the beginning of next school year I will search for a new teaching position and if that doesn't work the ministry always told me they have several jobs lined up for me there so you see nothing will come between us."

"But I won't be able to see you for about a month and we are newly weds these are the crucial moments of our marriage, I don't think I am able to be away from you for that long, I mean we won't even have our Wednesday night dates anymore, what in the world am I going to do until then?"

"You have your N.E.W.T.S to study for and as I said before we can see each other all weekends and your in your seventh year you have breaks in classes every now and then, just come to hogsmeade when you are off, I will be there until our house is finished being built."

"You're having our house built?"

"Of course, and believe me its not easy finding a wizard architect to design a mugglish house."

"You don't want us to a castle?"

"I do but I thought you'd be more comfortable in a house that reminded you of home."

"Aww, you are the best husband I could have ever dreamed of," with that she leaned across the bed and kissed him.

"I try, it's all for you love. Well it's about time for me to teach my last lesson and then pack up my things, you must be going, I don't want you missing any classes just because you're married now."

"Well, I guess you are right, bye. I love you," she kissed him again and ran to her dormitory to get changed into her school robes.

One her way to her herbology class she ran into someone she thought had died during last summer.

"Well if it isn't miss granger." Said the voice. She thought everyone knew she was mrs. Snape now but apparently this person hadn't gotten that memo yet.

"Actually it is now…" she turned around and was amazed by who was standing there.

* * *

A/N: yet another cliff hanger, sorry if this chapter sucks I had to write something off the top of my head because usually I have 2 or 3 more chapters past whats on the website so far, but now I am really far behind, tell me what you think

If you can't figure out who the person is I don't know what I am going to do with you


	10. Chapter 10

He was taller now, by about 3 or 4 inches and his once long blonde hair was now short and spiked. He wasn't wearing robes but instead a pair of almost baggy jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and a pair of sneakers. He looked almost rugged, and Hermoine thought why hadn't she ever liked him back,

_Flashback_

_It was their fourth year at Hogwarts, and Hermoine had been sitting on a couch in the library. Usually she would have been on a date with Snape but they were on a 'break' so Hermione had nothing to do and decided to catch up on some homework due a month from then. Draco walked into the library and stood right in front of the couch and told her he had a crush on her. Hermoine thought it was a dare so she immediately dismissed the idea, but when he wouldn't go away, so she told him she had a boyfriend who would destroy him if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that again. Malfoy laughed leaned in closer and kissed her right on the mouth. _

She never told anybody about that night, because she never liked him in return but seeing him in this way made him look like he could have been the one she walked down the aisle towards the night before.

"What were you saying granger?" he asked

"The names not Granger anymore it's Mrs. Snape."

"Its what?" If he had been drinking something it would have been on the floor and all over her and himself.

"You heard me I was married yesterday actually."

"But isn't that against the rules, I mean teacher/ student relationships are frowned upon, how did u two get married?"

"Well professor Mcgonagall actually performed the ceremony Snape tried to find you and invite you but he couldn't locate you."

"Well I was trying to find a way to destory voldemort and came extremely close but I tried killing him and nothing worked apparently only one person will ever be able to and that person is Harry."

"Well duh, that's obvious, but wait you don't know about the prophecy so maybe it isn't obvious."

"Well anyway, you know what kept me up all those dark and dreary night?"

"The thought that when I came back to hogwarts you would be there, didn't you say that when our seventh year came along we'd give each other a shot?"

"Yeh, that's because I thought you would have gotten yourself into a serious relationship by then and you would have forgotten about it. Listen Draco, I am married now, possibly to the love of my life, he was there for me when no one else was, and I love him with all my heart for it, he's the only one I see myself with, so I am sorry if I am disappointing you, but if you had come 5 months earlier you might have had a chance to win my heart but it's just to late, now I must be going." She turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait, I wasn't solely searching to kill voldemort I was planning something."

"What was that?"

"I was planning on how I was going to make you fall in love with me."

"What are you up to malfoy, I know you don't love me."

"Oh on the contrary I am very much in love with you. You know how when your little and a boy picks on you, and you told your parents and they said he was only doing it because he liked you, well Hermoine I never stopped loving you which was why I always picked on you, calling you mudblood, and now I am deeply sorry for all the hurt I put you through."

"Listen, I am MARRIED, ok but you seemed to have changed and I know this may sound out of the question, but if you promise me you won't try and kiss me we can try and be friends."

"Ok, I will try and do that, after all I at least I get to be close to you. Is it me or is there something different about you?"

"It's wedded bliss, it happens you know… when you get married."

"No I don't think that's it but whatever, so do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, I have to help Sevvie pack, but you can help I'm sure he'd love to see you after all it's been a few months. But first I have to go to herbology"

"Ok, I'd love to. Meet me here afterwards" With that they departed and met up later to go to Snape's dungeon.

A/N: ok ok… I couldn't help myself, Hermoine and Draco pairings are my addictions so I just thought I'd add it. Ok and Snape and Hermoine stay together. She isn't going to leave him for Draco… I think.

A/N: Thank you littlekittiecatfromhell I never would have known about that mistake. Oh and thewolfintheshadows I appreciate you're suggestions but I think I'm going to stick with my original stories.


	11. Chapter 11

During the next few weeks of school Draco and Hermoine became extremely close. You could even say that she became better friends with him than with Harry and Ron. Since Snape was no longer available all the time she felt the need to fill the void and personally she thought that Draco should be that person.

"You know what? I am sorry I came on so strong a few weeks ago… I just think you're amazing and if I could have had a shot with you I'd be the happiest person alive." Draco said one day.

"Well aren't you glad we are friends instead? I mean relationships unless they are perfect will eventually end somewhere but friendship is forever. Don't you agree?"

"Well, I guess you are right. I mean it is a lot better than having you as a girlfriend, I mean now I don't have to write you poems and stuff like that."

"I don't like poems anyways, but you know what I heard there was someone who REALLY likes you right now and no it isn't Pansy."

"Well at least it isn't Pansy, I mean seriously could anyone be more obsessed with someone than what she is with me? Get this over the summer she sent 409 owls with like 2 foot long parchment each to my house and I guess she never got the memo I wasn't there."

"Can you say stalker?"

"At least you don't have anyone like that, I mean its unbearable you kiss the girl on the forehead once and she thinks you're her husband."

"You know what I heard she likes Crabbe now, apparently they went to a future death eaters convention and with you out of the picture I think she was open to new options."

"Well good for them… they are perfect for each other."

"How do you figure?"

"Well she was obsessed with me and so was he… they have soo much in common."

"That is so true, I heard them talking the other day and all they mentioned was you, but I must tell you I don't think they are obsessed with you in a good way."

"Was it ever as good way?"

"No I mean they both used to be obsessed with you now they are obsessed with killing you, after all you did turn against the dark lord himself and he saw it, I think every death eater out there's sole purpose is to find you and harry and all they have to do is get into Hogwarts to do both."

"Wait, you're saying they want to kill me?" Draco gasped, and then had to lie down.

"Yes, but as long as you're here you're safe. I know Mcgonagall's spells aren't as good as Dumbledore's were but they are still effective."

"Would you promise to save me?"

"If there was anything I could do, I would believe me."

"Well at least I have one person I can count on."

"I am sure there are others, with enough persuasion and telling them how you tried to kill Voldemort I am sure I can get Ron and Harry to Help you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course we are like practically best friends." With that Hermoine and Draco hugged, and sat there for a while.

Hermoine got up after a few moments of sitting in silence and walked away.

Hermoine's Thoughts 

_I can't do this… GOD! Why couldn't he have come back a few months earlier I knew he was in love with me, but what I didn't know was how much I loved him. I mean after all we hated each other up until 4th year, I don't know how all this escaladed from there… but I wish, I could turn back time. But they destroyed all the time turners. I must tell someone how I feel._

With that Hermoine made her way to the dorm and decided to write a letter to the one person who might be able to help her. She got out her quill and some parchment and started writing.

Hey,

Ok I have a major dilemma here. Ready, here it goes, well you know how a few years ago I told you about this boy Draco who liked me, well he's back. Well, we have gotten really close and I have no idea what to do. I mean I love Severus, but I really like Draco, he's always seemed like there was a stick up his butt when it came to conversing with muggle borns or even halfbloods. But now it seems thar since his dad has been captured and put in Azkaban he doesn't seem so mean. Wait… what am I thinking I am married Sevvie, I am planning a life with him, not stupid Draco. God! Why did he have to turn over a new leaf on me now, why couldn't he have come back at the beginning of term at least then I would have known all my options before I got married. Please see if you can come visit soon I know you have a few days off for some holiday so please come visit I'm beginning you

Love,

Hermoine

Hermoine brought the letter to the owlery and tied it to one of the owl's legs. She sent it off and began walking back to the dorm, If only she could tell Draco how she felt, he might not understand at first but her feelings for him were stronger than aything else in the world, and she had no idea what to do.

All she could do now was sit and wait for the response to the letter.

A/N 2: School is starting soon and I am not going to be able to update as much as I have this summer, but I will try and write as many chapters as I can before I go back that way I will only have to post them and not have to do any writing.

I hope you liked it and please review I am aiming for at least 30 reviews for this story I am halfway there and who knows how many chapters are left.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hermoine,

I can't believe you feel this way about him. I talked to your headmaster the other day when I first got your letter, she said I was allowed to come visit and stay in your head of house suite. Which I am very proud of you for. Mom and Dad must be so proud. It's so hard being apart from them now that I am off at college in the United States. So what about Snape have you told him yet, or would you rather keep it a secret. Can you believe you have been married for a month now and I think that's to long to even consider an annulment, so think about what you're doing. I really wished you brought your cellphone with you, it's so hard not being able to speak to you eveyday like we did over the summer. I think you should tell Draco that he needs to lay off pressuring you into soing anything you don't want to, after all you are married and your husband is the head of his house I believe.

Love,

Jenny

P.S. I will see you on wed.

The letter had arrived Tuesday morning and Hermoine knew she had to talk to Draco then tell Snape, and hopefully there marriage won't be ruined. Hermoine was walking to the great hall and ran into Draco who seemed to be heading to the dungeon.

"Draco, hey can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, but make it quick I have to read like 6 chapters in the herbology books if I want to graduate this year."

"Ok… um how should I say this."

"Just say it, I think you can tell me anything."

"Well, I kinda like you, but nothing can ever happen between us you do know that?"

"Of course, besides you Snape is the only friend I have left in this world and I DON'T want to screw that up."

"Ok, so you agree we can only be friends."

"That's what I've known all along, I'm still going to long for you, but I am willing to live with myself, and hopefully one day I'll find someone almost as perfect as you, who won't be married. But as long as we are friends I am content in every way."

"Aww, you are just the perfect best friend. Listen you said you don't have any friends besides me and sevvie, so how about you come to this welcoming party I'm having for my sister when she arrives."

"Ok, I'd love to."

"But theres one tiny detail, Harry and Ron will be there and I know you don't get along but now that it seems you're not as evil as I once thought you were, and you seem like you'd get along well, as long as you don't call me mudblood I think everything will be fine."

"Mudblood?" Draco looked shocked. "Do you still think I'd use that awful term after all my best friend is a mudblood anyone with a problem with that should seriously be hurt."

"Wow! All this is coming from a boy who up until last year called me a mudblood? But you know what I had grown to accept it as the norm from you."

"I'm hurt 'moine I really am you think I still carry around those childish antics?"

"Of course not, after all you have done a lot of growing up this past year."

"But you still seemed surprised that I haven't called you a mudblood this year." Draco was practically crying, Hermoine could only guess he thought he was finally accepted and she spoiled his dreams.

"It's ok, I accept you no matter what." She leaned over and hugged him. Draco thought it was weird because that's all he had been looking for all year someone to accept him, and here she was the only one in his entire life who didn't fancy him and wasn't afraid of him, but liked him as a friend for who he was, and in her arms that day he didn't want her for anything more than what she was giving him at that moment.

"Ok, now I have no time to read all those 6 chapters at all, but you know what 'moine thanks." With that he picked up his things and began to walk away, "I guess I'll be seeing you in herbology this afternoon then?"

"Of course, why would I skip a lesson." She headed to the head boy and girl dorm and sat on a couch and began to read the next chapter of her herbology book, there was no use in wasting free time.

A/N: I will try to have Snape come back next chapter so hermoine can tell him about her and draco becoming friends


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own any characters except for Jenny Granger, Hermoine's older sister.

Jenny arrived at 7 that night and was greeted with a party that was held in the head dorm. Jenny was Hermoine's sister who was older than her by a year and 3 months exactly.

"Oh my god 'moine! Is this all for me, you shouldn't have."

"Of course it is, it's not everyday my big sis comes to visit me at school."

"Ok, well were is your husband who I have heard so much about."

"That would be me." Snape walked up and placed one hand in Hermoines and the other he held out to shake Jenny's hand. "You must be Jenny, I have heard so much about you, and you are even better looking than I was told."

"Oh thanks, and you seem just as perfect as Hermoine told me."

"Well I must be going, there's something about the construction of our house that keeps getting the architects confused, and I must go help them."

"It was nice meeting you, see you soon I guess. Most likely your house warming party."

"Yes, well see you then." Snape kissed Hermoine passionately and walked off just as Draco was walking in the door hand in hand with Lune Lovegood.

_I can't believe he likes her. _Hermoine was shocked that he had gotten over he so fast. _If he had come back a few months before that could have been me. Wait, no I couldn't I love Snape, but old crushes die hard that's the expression right? _It was true Hermoine never told anyone but Draco's silvery blonde hair and amazing grayish blue eyes had made her fall in love with him the very first time she saw him, even though he always insulted her she still fell hard for him, until she met Snape.

"Hey Draco, you want to meet my sister?" Hermoine asked him.

"Sure,I'll be right back Luna."

"Ok follow me." He followed. "So how long have you and Luna been together?"

"A few days now, she helped me with my herbology and we hit it off right away."

"Well, that's awesome, I thought you only went for Slytherin girls, and you always made fun of Luna what made you change your mind?"

"Um, that's not true the only girl other than Luna I've ever liked has been you, so apparently I am more prone to non-slytherins. I don't know why I suddenly liked her I guess you changed my mind so much about people I thought I'd give it a try."

"Oh, well that's very true, here she is, Draco this is my sister Jenny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Jenny.

"Likewise." Said Draco.

"Well I must be going to meet the other guests. Hope you have fun."

Later that night when everyone had left except Hermoine, Draco, Jenny, Harry and Ron. Draco and Harry seemed to be becoming ver good friends.

"I have an idea you guys… you might not be aware of this game but in the non-magical community at parties we usually play truth or dare." Said Jenny.

"I don't know what that is but I am willing to play." Said Draco.

"Dudly always used to play it at his birthday parties so I'm game." Said Harry.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed good night you guys." Said Ron as he walked out of Heads common room.

"Ok, well I won't be a downer, but I'm not kissing anyone got it?" said hermoine and the game began.

"I'm going first. Hermoine truth or dare?" Jenny said.

"…Um. Truth."

"Why did you first like Severus?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course we do it's not everyday a student falls for a teacher and the teacher likes them back."

"Ok… well it was many years ago…

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think and this might be one of the last chapters. I have been wanting to write a Draco/Hermoine story for a long time because I am in love with them and I want to control their destinies. This story will not be one of those stories, though it was heading that way before I changed chapter 12.

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

"… I was at this party for overachievers, I was standing by the punch bowl, because I didn't know anyone, since theu all went to other schools. So I was getting a piece of cake from the table, and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I don't remember what happened next, all I knew was that I was hit by some type of spell, the next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing a month later and Snape was waiting by my bed." Hermoine continued.

"Why was he waiting there?" asked Draco.

"He was there, because apparently there was someone who he heard was planning on knocking out all muggle borns, and when Snape saw someone with their wand pointed at me, he automatically did a spell, except it hit me instead of the person. Then when I woke up he explained this to me. We grew closer as the summer came to an end. I was only allowed to leave the room while accompanied by an adult in case there were some after effects of the spell. He would take me to different places like Hogsmeade and we'd walk around the lake, just so I could get out of that place. Well we began talking about stuff like our hopes and dreams, and it turned out we had so much in common. Well what can I say, he was smart and almost like me, it was weird, I had never felt the way I felt around him around any other guy. So the week before school resumed he asked me out. That was 4 years ago can you believe it?"

"Oh, I always thought you had sex and he felt bad." Said Draco jokingly.

"Well, I don't have sex with any living thing without feelings unlike some people we know."

"That was only once okay GOD!" Ron burst out.

"Ron I wasn't talking about you," said Hermoine laughing.

"Oh okay." Ron turned bright red.

"Now let's continue the game, we haven't gotten anywhere." They continued on. Ron had to kiss Jenny. Then Jenny admitted to getting a tattoo during the summer after her 16th birthday. Harry had to strip and run down the hall, but what the others didn't know was that the invisiblity cloak was outside the door covering a statue so only he knew where it was. Then it was Draco's turn. He had to kiss Hermoine, so he gave her a peck on the cheek, and the Mcgonagall came in and broke up the party.

They all said there goodnights, but Hermoine and Draco walked off in the direction of the library.

"Hermoine, I am sorry about the kiss," said Draco.

"It's ok, listen I know it was just a dare, you wouldn't have done it otherwise. I know you are going out with Luna…"

"No, it's not that, I still love you Hermoine, I think I always will, but I know I can't do anything about those feelings. I always questioned whether or not you really loved Snape, but now that I have heard all about how you guys fell in love I guess, it can't work out, so I'll be going now." Draco began to walk away.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm, "I lied in there."

"You what?"

"I lied."

"Well…"

"Ok, I will explain to you but you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Ok, I promise."

"Well, it was at this party you see and Snape told me something."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, you see Severus isn't really a citizen of England right, so he told me that in order to stay in this country he needed me to do a favor for him, he said that he would give me straight A's in his class for the rest of the year if we married, you see his visa only lasted until a few months ago which was when we married, you see I do love Snape, but I've never been in love with him, he's an amazing person and he doesn't deserve to be kicked out of his home here. So you see, I knew I eventually was going to fall in love with someone else, I was just hoping he would have found someone else in the time it took me to fall in love. Well he is currently seeing someone I believe her name is Samantha, she's actually really nice. Well they are getting serious but until then I can't exactly date anyone or else he might be sent back to his original country, and I don't want anyone to not be able to learn from him, he's really an amazing teacher, when he's not taking points away from Gryffindor."

"Ok, so let me get this straight you two are married, but it's only because you don't want him to get deported, and you aren't allowed to date anyone until he finds someone to be serious about?"

"Yep, that's basically it in a nut shell."

"Ok, but what if you are in a relationship, you just don't tell anyone about it?"

"What are you getting at Draco?"

"Well, let me see, I will break up with Luna and then we can date in private no one will ever know about us, we will act as if we are still just friends around other people,"

"I don't know… what if someone finds out, we will just have to watch ourselves around everyone like, there will be NO flirting ever, just act like we always do, and I will talk to Severus about whether he thinks it's ok for me to date yet or not."

"What is he… your father? He can't control when you get a boyfriend."

"He's not my father, but he is my husband, and you know I think I should respect him, if people are to believe we are married I can' go sneaking around his back, so let me tell him, and give it a few days."

"Ok, I will wait a few days, after all I have waited 3 years, what's a few days?"

"Well I must go, I am about to pass out, good night my love." Hermoine leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," Hermoine turned around and he murmured under his breath, "I love you, and I would wait my entire life for you."

"Did you say something?"

"No, I aas just yawning, good night."

"See you tomorrow at breakfast… will you sit with me? It doesn't have to be at the Gryffindor table."

"Ok, I'd love to."

A/N: So know you know why Hermoine married to Snape, and you all thought she was in love ha lol, ok I am not sure what's going to happen next… maybe breakfast? Review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Draco and Hermoine sat at an empty end of a table for breakfast. The menu today consisted of French toast and home fries. Hermoine starred into Draco's eyes, and fell in love all over again. Jenny came rushing up to Hermoine and sat down next to them.

"I thought you guys would be sitting with Ginny and Harry and Ron." Said Jenny.

"We wanted to have some time alone today and discuss our visit to their house and visit Snape." Anwsered Draco.

"Why are you going Draco?"

"Well, if I must say so Snape was my favorite teacher and now, well since my parents have practically disowned me I am going to be staying with them after I graduate Hogwarts and until I find a place of my own."

"You are? That's awesome" Hermoine stated as if she had just heard the news.

"Of course, I talked to Snape about it when he was here for Jenny's arrival."

"Oh really?" hermoine asked. "So if you happen to hear noises in the middle of the night coming from our room?"

"I will assume that one of two things are happening and hope no one gets hurt in either of them, then I will go back to sleep, or maybe I'll listen in."

"Eww, you perve, lol"

"I was kidding, gosh I'll probably be having wild passionate sex of my own at that time."

"That's more like the Draco I know."

"Ok, well you guys I must be going I promised Ron I'd go to Hogsmead with him to get Ginny a birthday present." Said Jenny.

"Bye." They both said in unison.

"You know what Draco I would love to know why you fell in love with me in the beginning."

"Well, honestly it was those teeth you used to have."

"No, seriously why? I have always wanted to know."

"I think it was because, if my father taught me anything in life, it was to seek things greater than yourself. Well when I first met you it never crossed my mind that you were the only person who was smarter than me. Then in a few years you started to get more beautiful as the days went by and I realized that I was little kid around you for the past years I had known you."

"How exactly were you a little kid?"

"Well you know how when you were in like 2nd or 3rd grade and you got a crush on someone, well guys always made fun of the girls they liked. Well the reason I called you mudblood was because I had a crush on you."

"Oh really? So is that why you made fun of Ron and Harry as well?"

"Of course not, I am not gay! I made fun of them because I was jealous of them, think about it they got to hang out with you all the time, the only time I was able to talk to you in private was when were partners in potions and then you only said things like 'check this book' or 'stop just sitting there and do work' and I always wished you'd just talk to me normal, like how you talk with Harry and Ron, for once."

"All you had to do was be yourself, I would have accepted you."

"Would you? Or would you think it was a scam for me to humilate you."

"Oh… so that's what this is, you are telling me this so that I tell you how I feel and you go on laughing and a paper comes out saying on Snape…"

Draco cut her off, "That's exactly what I am trying to prevent."

"Oh ok, you know what we've been 'hanging out' for a few weeks and haven't even had our first kiss yet… what is that?" And for the first time Hermoine did something without thinking, she leaned in, and right there in front of everyone left in the great hall kissed Draco Malfoy. "Oh my god! What did I just do? This is bad, I am married."

"Tell them that you were put under a love potion because I wanted you to leave Snape."

"I can't lie to everyone."

"I am willing to take the blame as long as I can come back to you when my punishment is over."

"You will always be able to, as long as you love me." With that Draco walked away and immediately sent a letter to Snape explaining what had just happened before he found out from one of the other professors.

A few weeks later Draco couldn't take it anymore and had to tell Snape.

_Dear Snape,_

_I wanted to let you know, before_ _you heard from one of the other professors. As of recently me and Hermoine have been dating. I know about the arrangement between you two, and I am sorry for spoiling it for you. I hope you are able to stay in England after all they can't force a divorce on you if you don't want one. I heard about your relationship with Samantha I hope it works out, after all I love Hermoine, and no this time it is not a prank._

_Your Godson_

_Draco_

Draco sent this message and hoped Snape wouldn't be upset, even though in his fourth year he told Hermoine he loved her as a joke it wasn't until recently that he had fallen in love with her, but no one must know about that or Hermoine might never trust him. Later that night as he was sitting in the Slytherin common room, reading one of the books about being emmancipated in the wizarding world, he heard a knock at the window and there was an owl.

_Draco,_

_I never thought I would see the day… you actually fell in love with Hermoine. Actually I am not seeing Samantha anymore, I told her I was married on day and she flipped out, most women don't care I didn't see what the problem was. Well I have found someone new, her name is Jenny, and actually she is Hermoine's sister, she was staying with me in the house so I could decorate how Hermoine would want it to be and we hit it off, we have been dating for a week or two now, and I think I love her. I know she isn't a witch but she is the best thing that has happened to me. I just hope Hermoine is okay with this._

_Your godfather,_

_Severus_


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermoine I have some great news!" Draco was yelling down the hallway, he could almost see the happiness on Hermoine's face when he told her the news.

Hermoine was walking out of the library when Draco finally caught up with her, "What is it Draco?"

"Well, Snape likes Jenny now, and he said we could go out."

"Wait… you told him about us?"

"I thought it was obvious we were seeing each, so I decided he should know, and he just owled me back saying he is seeing Jenny. Can you believe it? He'll surely be able to come back and be our teacher again."

A tear ran down Hermoine's face. After all she had been throught with Severus in the past years, she thought that maybe one day he would finally start to actually like her. It had become more evident in the past few months that Snape wanted to get a wife and fast. He had started using shampoo and conditioner and his hair didn't look at oily. But it wasn't just that, he had dyed his hair a medium brown and it was now short and spikey, and one day last year his nose magically became normal shaped. Hermoine started to really like him, but he would never like her back. And now he was dating her sister, what in the world was she going to do. Why did Draco have to tell Severus what was going on between them.

"That's awesome hunny," She kissed him on the cheek, "But I have to go write to Jenny to see how she's doing if that's ok with you."

"Of course it is, after all we can be together now," Hermoine was getting more and more depressed with every second, she could see how much Draco loved her, why did she have to have these feelings for Snape still.

Hermoine walked to the owlery and got out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Severus,_

_Congrats about you going out with Jenny I am proud of you I really am, but I have to say I have grown to love someone who isn't Draco. Why I amtelling you I do not know, it's just I don't know what to do and you always knew what to do in the relationship department. I am so confused… you see theres this amazing guy who makes all my dreams come true we spent some time together a while back but we never thought anything of it, now I see him with someone else and I really have no idea what to do? I know you could probably care less about what I am feeling, we are done with each other right? Now all that we will have left is memories and the sister/brother-in-law bond, but I remember the days when we would go into the room of requirements and just sit there and talk for 2 or 3 hours, I felt I could tell you my soul.. so I am asking for your advice not as my husband, teacher, brother-in-law but as my friend. What do you think I should do?_

_Hermoine_

Hermoine sent the owl off, and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, except for the fact that the man Hermoine was falling for, or had fell for was Snape himself.

It was extremely early in the morning when Snape got Hermoine's letter. He had been sitting at the kitchen table drinking some chai tea, because he doesn't like coffee. He had been thinking precisely the same thing as Hermoine, except for he was falling for her, and didn't know what to do. He read the letter, and decided he must reply.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_What do you mean you aren't sure you love Draco? Because by the way he wrote it, it seemed like he wanted to marry you. Jenny and I are happy, she recently moved in, your parents are a little shocked as to why I am now dating Jenny and not you, I told them you and I went through a terrible breakup but we still remain friends and we decided to set each other up, and I paired you with draco and you paired me with Jenny. They seemed to understand. Ok so let me get this straight? Who do you like now? And are they going to be worth it in the long run, because you know that if someone hurts you I will physically break their necks with my bare hands. You know I'd do anything for you Hermoine._

_Love Always,_

_ Snape_

Snape finished the letter, but he had a tiny problem he wasn't sure if this letter sounded like a good friend or someone who was in love with Hermoine. He was hoping it was the first, he didn't want anyone to know he loved Hermoine. He knew he still shouldn't be in love with her. She was way to young, even when they first met he knew it. He knew all along that it was wrong to fall in love with someone who was 12 years old when you were in your 30s, but if he made up a plot for them to be together then there might be a chance of it looking normal.

You see he had noticed Hermoine in her first year, and he knew that although she was 11 she was way beyond her years in her mind, the way she never tormented others they way they had tormented her. The way she knew almost everything there was to know in the wizarding world and she had only been in the world for a few months. She seemed like she was almost as old as he was, she was just trapped in an 11 year olds body. He was glad he was able to spend the time he had with her and he wish there would be more time in the future. Sure he liked Jenny but it was strictly a sisterly love, after all for the past 5 years his heart belonged to Hermoine.

Hermoine read the letter and was shocked. What in the world would make him say something like that to her, all the time when they were "seeing each other" he had never seemed to care that much. Hermoine decided to write back.

_Severus,_

_I couldn't let you do that to who it is._

Hermoine Snape got the letter and responded as quickly as possible Why? He can't defend himself against me? Ok, it was now time for Hermoine to reveal her true feelings 

_No, it's because I don't want to see you hurt yourself._

Snape read this, and practically fainted. She felt the same for him as he felt for her.

_So what are you saying? Do you like me again, because I am… perfectly fine with that, as I feel the same for you. You know I always have loved you._

Snape loved her to, now she knew what to do, she had to break things off with Draco.

A/N: See like I said it is still a Snape/Hermoine story.


	17. Chapter 17

"Draco, can I have a word?" Hermoine asked interuppting Draco in the library.

"Um… sure but I really need to finish studying."

"Ok, but before we talk can I have a kiss." They both leaned in for the most passionate kiss either of them had ever felt, even though she saw fireworks, they only made Hermoine think of Snape and she knew this is what she had to do. "Ok, well I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, I love you to, know what is this about?"

"And, we have amazing chemistry as we just experienced, but I have to tell you something, and just know that I love you…"

"And?"

"But, it's just that I'm not in love with you, you see I am in love with Severus, I never thought I would, but everytime we go to kiss, I keep wishing I was with him. You know you are my best friend but I am not in love with you, it pains me to say this because I know you might never talk to me again, but I wish you would if you ever were my friend."

"You are in love with Snape, you filthly little trashy MUDBLOOD, I loved you, did you not notice that, and yes I was in love with you, you can't see a good thing when it's staring you in the face can you? I would hav given you the world. You're a filthy whore."

Hermoine was crushed, how could he say such a thing "I'm sorry draco." Hermoine said as a tear ran down her face, and she began to dash out of the library and on her way to the gryffindor common when she ran into Harry.

"What's the matter 'moine?" Harry said as she slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Listen, I know we haven't exactly talked as best friends in a while but I am always here for you, and even if I don't understand, I would love to try."

"Really?" Hermoine leapt up and hugged Harry, they were standing there hugging for a minute or two when Harry felt his shoulder becoming soaked and decided to walk hermoine to the head dorms.

"Ok, so whats the matter?" Harry asked as they reached the common room.

"Well, you know how I am married to Severus?"

"Of course I was one of the grooms men."

"well, the wedding was a fake, he needed to stay in the country and his visa was about to expire so I said I promised I would marry him. But you see we never really acted like we were married, you see he went off and found himself a new girlfriend who happened to be my sister Jenny, and I found someone else. Well actually I refound him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been dating Draco for a few months now, and just recently I realized that I love Severus, so I broke up with Draco and he called me a, he called me a…"

"What did he call you?"

"He called me a mudblood."

"Oh, that filthy little know nothing twit."

"It's not his fault, I understand why he did it, apparently he really loved me."

"Well do you know if Snape feels the same way back? Because if he doesn't…"

"He does he told me right before I broke up with Draco which is why I broke up with him, you see I love draco I really do, but it's the same type of love I feel for you, like a brotherly or best friend type of love, except I never kissed you."

"Ok, so I don't see what the problem is, go tell Snape you want to be with him, and then graduate in 3 weeks with us, and you can go live happily ever after."

"I wish I could, but it's not that simple, you see Jenny's serious about him, like she wants to marry him, and I am afraid I already missed my chance."

"Well, I think you should wait and see what happens between Snape and Jenny, but in the meantime you need to talk to Draco, now he isn't my favorite person in the world, but he love you, and I think the least you could do is initiate some sort of agreement, tell him something like, you still love Snape, but for about a month or so you aren't looking to date him,meaning Snape, and say that you would like to continue a relationship with Draco, and then slowly slow it down, so that you are just friends again, and then go get Snape, sound good?"

"It sounds amazing. You know how much I love you right now Harry?"

"It's the least I could do, after all I haven't been around much lately."

"You are the best friend anyone could have ever asked for, oh and I forgot to tell you this months ago but I know where the final horcrux is."

"You do? Where is it?"

"Well, you know at ollivanders, well theres this one wand he keeps in a box in the basement of the store, and you see that's the wand he-who-must-not-be-named was supposed to get, but when he tested it out this evil curse came out, so ollivander decided that tom should try a different wand, which is why he has the same one as you."

"But why didn't voldemort take the other one?"

"That, I don't know, but I know Ollivander kept it locked up in this safe in the basement, so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to find it, because if a wand that's core is harmless, can be that bad in the hands of a extremely bad wizard imagine if the core was bad, imagine what the world might be like."

"How'd you find this out?"

"Snape told me a few months ago, and since this is really the first time we have talked since then I thought I'd tell you know."

"o ok, now hermoine…"

"Yes?"

"Go talk to Draco!" With that Hermoine left the head boy/girl common room and went on her search for Draco.

A/N: I hope you liked it, I was beginning to run out of things for Hermoine and Harry to talk about, so I just decided I would pu in the part about the horcrux


	18. Chapter 18

"Draco, Draco where are you?" Hermoine yelled as she walked down the hallways. She had been looking for an hour and a half ans still there was no sign of him, until she heard Pansy laughing from inside the closet a few doors down. "Draco?" she opened the door hoping to find him, not just pansy and some random bloke, but she was in luck in a way. "I thought I'd find you here."

"What do you want mudblood? I mean honestly do you think we want people walking in on us in the middle of doing this?"

"I'm sorry I just really need to talk to you."

"So? You need to get the fact that we were once friends out of your head."

"But Draco, we were more than friends."

"So…"

"We were best friends."

"Is that all I was to you?"

"That means a lot to me, the only best friend I have ever had was Jenny, I mean Harry, Ron, and I are close, but we aren't that close, as close as you and I were."

"Yeh, you wouldn't kiss them would you."

"Will you come with me so we can talk in private?" she pointed to Pansy.

"If I have to."

"You do." They walked off to the room of requirements where there was a couch and everything but it wasn't romantic in the slightest bit.

"Ok, so what did you need to tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well, why did you call me mudblood, I know your feelings were hurt, but even when we weren't friends you never called me that unless you were with a group of people."

"I don't know I just got extremely mad, I loved you Hermoine, you know I do, and when you said you didn't love me I kinda flipped?

"Ok, well I wanted to tell you that I still love you draco, I am just not in love with you, I mean I seriously thought I was, and I wouldn't have led you on like that if I didn't think I was, but then I found the locket Snape gave me, and it reminded me of how I felt around him, and I compared the time I shared with you verse the time I spent with him, and although I loved hanging out with you, I remembered the time in between the times Sevvie and I had dates, and it was like I wasn't living in between those times, it was like I was only truly living when I was with him, so don't hate me, but you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with someone who wasn't in love with you would you? Our relationship was amazing while it lasted, and I was considering spending my life with you, I could have had anything I wanted with you, but a strong friendship and money wouldn't make me happy for the resat of my life, I need to be in love with the person I marry. Do you hate me?"

"I never asked you to marry me, I just wanted to be in a relationship with you, if it lasted forever or ended on our one year anniversary would be how it was supposed to be, I guess this was how it was supposed to be, and of course I don't hate you, can we be friends again?"

"Of course!" She leapt on him and gave him a huge hug.

_Oh, Hermoine, why couldn't you just fall in love with me, because it is going to kill me to show you what I received today._

A/N: Short Chapter I know the next will be better I hope, I Kind of have writers block, read my one shot songfic, it's a draco/hermoine story so I love it, but I don't know how you guys like it, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Draco read the invitation everyday, he had no idea how in the world he was going to tell Hermoine about it. There was always the option of not telling her, but that would be so wrong, she had to know. He got up the nerve one day after he had owled one of his friends from durmstrang he met in his fourth year who he still talked to all the time. John had convinced him that he needed to tell Hermoine so he decided he would after lunch that afternoon.

"Hermoine, wait up!" Draco yelled.

"Okay, but hurry up I have arithmacy in ten minutes."

"Ok, read this." He handed her the invitation

_Dear Draco Malfoy and guest_

_We are honored to invite you to the wedding of Mr. Severus Snape and Ms. Jenny Granger_

_To be married on the 5th of August at St. Johns Cathedral_

_Please RSVP with if you can come or if you would not like to sit with someone at the reception._

"What is this?" Hermoine began to cry.

"I'm sorry I had to show you this, it was killing me keeping this a secret from you."

"But…but why didn't they tell me, after all she is my sister and the wedding is in a few days how in the world could she not tell me, she was my maid of honor and I'm not hers? Just because she's marrying my ex husband doesn't give her the right to give up this sisterly tradition" She was crying extremely hard now.

"It's okay 'moine I am here for you, you can come with me and tell Snape how you feel then ok."

"Ok, but why didn't Snape tell me when we owled each other even up to an hour ago."

"Maybe he is really in love with your sister, and knew you'd try to stop him if you were there."

"But… he said he loved me, he said he'd never even think of another girl, because we were meant to be together, and besides I can't just walk into my sisters wedding and say I am in love with the groom, she'd never speak to me again, or what if it was just an act and he doesn't love me."

"Well you'll never know unless you go to that wedding and tell him how you feel, the worst thing he could do is turn you down."

"Actually the worst thing he could do is marry my sister after I confess my undying love for him, believe me you have no idea what I am going through."

"I do in a sense."

"Has the love of your life ever wanted to get married to someone who was like a member of the family to you?"

"You really want me to anwser that for you?"

"You don't have to, cause I know the anwser. So does the invitation still stand to go to that wedding?"

"Of course."

"Ok, well I'd better go find something to wear, and you might want to RSVP, oh I already did 2 months ago."

"Ok and you RSVPed for a guest to come with you?"

"Yep."

"You're amazing" she hugged him and ran off.

Hermoine grabbed Ginny from the common room she could skip arithmacy for the day she needed to find THE dress that would make Snape want to marry her so they left for Diagon Alley which they could go to now without having to wait for one of the trips. The walked into the dress shops and saw that all they had were robes which simply wouldn't do so they had to go to a muggle shop in London.

They walked into a muggle department store and headed for the evening section. They were flipping through a rack of left over prom dresses when Hermoine spotted it. It was gorgeous, it was a pale lilac that changed into a pale blue, it had spagehetti straps that crossed behind the back, and it went down a little past her knees. If there was a dress to get Snape back, this was it. Hermoine took out her credit card, that her parents gave her incase she decided to visit them and needed to rent a car when she got off the train, seeing as how she could now drive in muggle world, and paid for the dress.

The following week hermoine and draco were graduating from hogwarts along with all their friends, enemies and fellow 7th years. She met up with Harry and Ron, they hadn't really hung out in a while, but she still wanted to be best friends after graduation.

"So you promise you'll owl me at least once a week, both of you." Hermoine asked them.

"Of course we will 'moine, after all we will all be working at the ministry of magic together." Said harry.

"Yeh, don't worry you aren't getting rid of us that easy." Added Ron.

They all gathered together and hugged, Hermoine couldn't believe that her Hogwarts years were over, they went by so fast, she could remember everything when she first met harry and ron on the train, to dancing with Viktor Krum, to when she and Snape married. The best moments of her life happened here and they were ending, at least she'd always have Harry and Ron.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yes I did see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire opening day, and it was awesome, also this is one of the last chapters I will be writing for this story so please review, to know whether I should make a continuation story or just stop it there, I will keep you all informed on what will happen.

Hermione had officially graduated from Hogwarts a week ago; she now lived with Ron and Harry in a three bedroom apartment overlooking Diagon Alley. She started an internship at the ministry along with Harry and Ron who were training to be Aurors. But she never forgot about what would be happening in just a little while. It made her nervous every day, when she got an owl she thought it might be from Snape telling her he wants her back, but they were normally just from the ministry telling her something she needed to have research on for the next day, you see unlike Harry and Ron she wanted to specialize in the muggle things, so normally she would have to see what different things do like irons and hair dryers, common things like that.

Except the one day she got a letter she wasn't expecting it was from Jenny.

Hey Hermoine,

How are you? It's been a while since we've spoken, why haven't you written? I have been worried, how's Draco treating you is he the best boyfriend you could possibly imagine. I am just so happy you aren't mad that I am dating Severus.

_Oh no I am not mad, I just love knowing the man I am in love with, the man I see myself marrying is going to marry you instead so yeah I am not mad, I furious, hermoine thought._

So we were wondering if you would like to come to a barbeque we will be having on August 5th I know this is far in advance but we really need you to be there you understand so don't make plans for that day, oh and you can invite Draco. Well let me know, bye sis.

Jenny

Hermoine couldn't believe it Jenny didn't even have the decency to tell her what was happening, it wasn't like she didn't know, it was just that she would have much rather heard it from her sister than her ex boyfriend/ best friend. She decided to write back.

Jenny,

Hey I am good, how about yourself? How is Severus, tell him I say hello it's been a while, I can't believe you didn't come to my graduation, I asked Snape where you were he said you had some business to tend to. Oh well that's in the past. I thought I told you that I broke up with Draco, but he will still come because we are really good friends. I would love to go to the barbeque; I need some relaxation from all this work at the ministry. So I got off for that day, it's almost like I had it arranged for weeks now. Ok well bye, can't wait.

Hermoine

As soon as the owl left another one returned in it's place, what's this wondered Hermoine.

Dear Love,

I am sorry I haven't written to you in a while, there's so much going on here, that I just never seem to have any time, I see Draco RSVPed and said he was bringing a guest, I know Jenny doesn't think you know about it, but why didn't you tell me.

Hermoine stopped reading, "why didn't I tell him, mainly the same reason as why the bloody hell he didn't tell me he was getting married to my sister for god's sake, and he has the nerve to call me love in his letter, god I hate him." She wrote back without even finishing the letter.

Dearest LOVE,

I am SO sorry I didn't tell you I knew about the wedding, it was probably the same thing as you not telling me you were getting married to my sister, and then I didn't even find out from you, and she had the nerve to invite me to a barbeque which will take place an hour after the wedding. Oh my god what a coincidence. Did she not want me ruining the wedding so I was only invited to the stupid reception, I guess she might think I would stop you guys, but if I could tell you were really in love that wouldn't be an issue, god ever since I was a little kid she's been jealous of everything I had, If I got a new toy she would beg mum until she had it, I guess she never grew out of that, I mean Sevvie I love you so much, but if you would rather spend your life with her, than me go right ahead, only if it's what you want, because she knows I love you which means she has to love you to.

Choose your decision wisely

Hermoine

P.S. if my sister ever reads this letter I know of a certain gamekeeper who would love a dead weasel to feed to one of his creatures.

That wasn't a threat it was a promise!

Hermoine had never been that mad in her entire life, she got most of her rage out but she needed something more. She decided it was time to rekindle an old friendship.

A/N: Dun Dun Duh! Yes I know cliffhanger to the extreme I know who the classmate will be… but do u? I'm sure it's not that hard, some more of my pairings which I haven't heard, kind of like snape/hermoine until I actually wrote it when I found like hundreds of them, but nobody has the one pairing in my story, if you read it you should know, if someone tries they will be put under a spell lol just kidding, but please don't I worked hard on making a way for that to fit. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Ok so I have been reading other stories recently and you know what I realized my chapters are incredibly short compared to most other stories if I can I am going to change that fact, get ready for long chapters!

**A/N 2:** ok so I decided not to start a relationship with someone new, I just can't figure how to write him in so you will see what happens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermoine walked into the restaurant where they planned to meet. She saw him from across the room and for a second she couldn't tell if it was him, because she had never been attracted to someone like this before, he was wearing a blue button up shirt and dark jeans, and his hair for once was spike subtly.

In the midst of taking a sip of his drink, Draco looked up and saw her standing there; she looked 5 times more beautiful as he had ever seen her. He wondered what she called him for, sure they went out all the time, but she never sounded the way she did on the phone before, he thought he sensed some flirtation, but he wasn't sure, since he knew she wouldn't feel that way about him ever.

"Hey Draco," she said as he stood up and she hugged him.

"Hey 'moine… what's all this about?"

"Well you see, I have been thinking about Hogwarts recently, and you know what I never really gave us a chance, I mean I was always so caught up in trying to get Snape to love me again, that I missed what I had right in front of me."

"What are you getting at?" Draco said very playfully.

"In simple terms, I think I love you Draco, not the little kiddy love, but full on I would marry you if you asked."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, I haven't been more sure in my entire life."

"Well than miss granger, I would like to know if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"If course I would."

"Well than let's get this date started, um excuse me waiter can I have another menu for the lovely lady who is now my girlfriend."

"Sure, let me go get you one." The waiter returned a minute later and the two ordered.

"So I know you may not want to discuss this, but your sisters wedding, would you still like to go with me?" Draco asked.

"Do you really have to ask I mean I must see my sister get married, and it's not like I was invited to the wedding."

"Wait… you weren't?"

"Nope, she only invited me to the reception."

"I can't believe she would do that to her own sister."

"Well what can I say, I was the baby of the family so I got pretty much all the attention and she would always try to steal it from me, I know getting attention all the time can get boring so most of the time I didn't care if she wanted it, but the two times I really wanted it, she had to take it away from me again."

"What were those two times?"

"Well the first time was when I got accepted to Hogwarts, I had been the first wizard in my family since my great grandfather, yes I am not exactly a mudblood as you call it. So my parents were pretty much ecstatic about it, because we had been awaiting the magic to come back to our families. Well that day my sister decided to fall off a horse and break her leg and needed surgery and I know she normally wouldn't hurt herself, but she had been hoping for as long as I could remember to be the magical one. Then, when it was me who got the trait she couldn't bare it any longer."

"What was the other time?"

"When I told her I had fallen in love with someone, since she's older she thought she had to get married before me or as soon as she could after me."

"So she likes Snape because you love him?"

"No... that's not it."

"Then what do you mean?"

"She likes him because I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you Draco, I know this wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to love Snape, and I do love him, but when we became close I pushed you away at first and then I read one of the letters he sent me like a week or two ago and it dawned on me, he doesn't love me like that, and he possibly never did." However what Hermoine didn't know was that the rest of the letter which she stopped reading earlier had contained how much Snape loved her and needed her, it said if she had responded to the letter like he asked he would tell jenny and it would be Hermoine he'd be marrying that day. She just hadn't read that much, and Draco knew this.

"Listen Hermoine... I have to tell you this, I know you're not in love with me..."

"What do you mean? Of course I love you."

"Hear me out ok. Well I know about a certain letter Snape sent you. Which you probably only read the first quarter of it, because he told me about and angry response you sent him to a letter in which he confessed his undying love for you, and you turned him down."

"What are you talking about? What letter?"

"This letter," apparently he had accioed the letter from his house while she was speaking, and it was not getting to the table. "Read it okay, don't speak until you finish and you'll understand exactly what I am talking about, because if you had read it entirely the first time your wouldn't be telling me you love me and not him."

Hermoine read the letter and this time she didn't stop when she read about him not inviting her to the wedding and found out exactly what Draco was talking about. Snape hadn't asked her to be at the wedding because he wanted her to be IN the wedding as his bride. He never meant to hurt her, but he had to make sure she was the one. In doing so what if he lied to Jenny. She would move on, and she even explained to him one night, while drunk, that at first she was only using him because she could make Hermoine jealous, but now she thinks she loved him.

"So she doesn't love him either?" she asked when she had finished reading the letter.

"Apparently not, so what are you going to do about it now?"

"Take me to that wedding Draco!"

"Will do lovely lady."

"Well, Draco I think you are the nicest guy I have ever met, and although I am sorry I never fell in love with you, I am so glad you are my best friend."

"I'm just glad I get to hang out with you 'moine, you know you changed my life, I was heading down a road involving mass murders and ultimately being miserable but you wouldn't let me would you. I am just glad to have met you when I did. Did you know when I met you I had started training to be a death eater, I was going to be marked shortly following and then I met you. You save my life, now I must save yours."

"What do you mean save mine?"

"I know just as much as you that if Jenny walked down the aisle towards Snape instead of you, you'd be the biggest wreck ever, and possibly would do something to harm yourself, and I can't allow that."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yep, which is why we have to get you a wedding dress now, you can't walk down the aisle dressed as a guest."

Hermoine and Draco arrived at a famous muggle dress maker named Vera Wang's dress shop.

"Oh Draco, this is the one." She stood in front of a gorgeous strapless dress with a corset top and a princess skirt. It had a ring of light pink flowers around the bottom that matched the embellishment on the body. It was the wedding dress Hermoine had dreamt about since she was five when she dreamed of marrying Winston, the seven year old next door. "I've dreamt of this exact dress since I was five years old."

"You've dreamt about marriage since you were five?" Draco asked stunned, "And here I thought this was the first time marriage came up in your mind."

"Obviously you don't have any sisters I see."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because everyone knows that as soon as girls learn to speak and can put thoughts together they plan their perfect wedding."

"Oh, really? So that's why Isabella always asked me to play 'groom' in her games we always played."

"That's exactly why."

"Ok, so would you mind terribly if I offered to buy you this dress for always being here for me, and seeing as how it costs $15,000 I doubt you have the money to buy it."

"Okay, if you insist." Hermoine started laughing for reasons unknown to her.

The next day was the wedding Hermoine barely slept, all she could think of was what was she doing. She didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings, but at the same time her feelings were telling her that she had to do this. She had to marry Snape. Now, Hermoine normally wasn't a selfish person, but marrying Snape was not something she wanted to do, she had to.

She started putting on her dress that she was going to wear, and shrunk the wedding dress and stuffed it into her purse so she would have it at her disposal at all times and it was charmed so that the moment she enlarged it, it would put itself on her in a matter of seconds


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So goblet of Fire came out today, and of course I got it, I do everything the first day when it comes to Harry Potter. So anyways I was going to watch it but I am not home right now and my portable DVD player isn't charged I can't watch it which makes me sad. Anyways on with the story, I will try and make this chapter as long as I possibly can.

Hermoine arrived at her house in time to meet Draco and the front door. He looked exquisite his hair was gelled back but there were still one or two pieces hanging over his eyes. He wore a black suit with a grey shirt underneath that matched his eyes perfectly. Hermoine was wearing a simple light pink spaghetti strapped dress. They looked like the perfect couple. If only they were one.

Hermoine walked into the house she's known as home for her entire life and right away saw the transformation, everything was decorated to look like a wedding. There were lilacs and violets lining the halls and the walls seemed to have been freshly painted. Her parents had certainly gone all out for their daughter to have the perfect wedding to the man their youngest daughter was in love with.

"I don't think I can do this." She said to Draco.

"But you have to, it's your wedding that should be going on now not your sisters."

"I know, but my parents haven't done this much decorating since I had my sweet sixteen and the entire neighborhood was invited."

"Well don't worry once you explain to your parents, they will probably forgive and since you're planning on marrying Snape anyway I'm sure they'll see it as all is not lost."

"But you haven't met my parents, they have wanted my sister to get married since the day she turned 18, I don't think ruining their chance to get rid of her will make them any happier."

"But YOU'RE supposed to marry him not her, no matter what anyone tells you, this is the right thing. Letting Jenny marry him would probably kill you, and since you have been my only friend for a year or two now, I can't let you die on me."

"But Jenny will hate me forever."

"If she can't face the fact that her fiancé loves you not her, let her hate you."

"You know you're right, I can't believe I had doubts, this was meant to be."

They walked through the house to the backyard where the wedding was set to take place. As they walked to their seats Hermoine imagined herself walking down that same aisle just as the bride not a guest. Although she already had a wedding that most people would love, it didn't feel right then, but here in the place she called home, in front of all the people she grew up with, it felt right. Then there he was. Snape was standing at the end of the aisle and all Hermoine wanted to do was run up there and kiss him the way she would do on her own wedding day. He saw her because he continued to stare in her direction until he heard the Bride's song and had to turn to watch Jenny walk down the aisle towards him.

_I can't believe this is happening, I mean she knows I have to be married in order to stay in this country, so why is she here trying to ruin my chances. I may not be in love with her sister the way I am with her, but she even said there was no chance for us to be together. So why is she sitting there right in front of me. Does she want me to go back to Romania where I am from and be miserable, I mean I know she'd never want to marry me again, so why even bother staying here. She's the only reason I stayed so long to begin with._

Then why don't you go back home because it's obviously her arriving with Draco means she's with him.

_But I need to stay, if not to try and win her back, so what If I marry her sister, there's always a thing called divorce it's not like I'm catholic or anything like that._

Who says she'd want you back.

_I do because without her in my life I'd be worthless. You know how people become vegetables from having strokes or brain aneurisms well why can't I become one from not having love in my life? I need to know I can see her at least once a year no matter how awkward it is._

Why are you trying to convince me I am just your inner voice after all, you do what you want.

_You know what I think I am going to. Shit the music just started playing I've got to do something fast._

Jenny walked down the aisle in an a-line dress that fit perfectly, but Hermoine could care less. Sure she loved her sister as much as anyone could possibly love a sibling but this wasn't right. Why did Jenny always get it her way, thought Hermoine.

The minister was beginning the vows but like all the other weddings he asked if anybody objected the union. Just as he said these words she flashbacked through her entire 7th year at Hogwarts. Her defending him when he hadn't returned yet, when they ran into each other, the karaoke contest, the mix up with the polyjuice potion, McGonagall finding out about the relationship between them, their wedding, then when they broke up, her relationship with Draco how he'd always been there even when he was making fun of her. She remembered all the times she'd tried to convince herself that she was meant to be with Draco. And maybe they were meant to be, on a best friends level that is, but then she realized time was running out. So she stood up and yelled at a relatively high pitch "I object." The whole world seemed to stop spinning. She saw her sister send her death stares, her parents looked like they just woke up in the middle of a war, but all she cared about was the look she received from Snape. And to her relief he looked relieved. Then in the next moment she was down.

Apparently she had collapsed just as soon as she said I object, and all the looks she received she had no idea whether they were real or not. All she knew was that it was law that if someone said I object the wedding was to be off, and that's all she cared about at the point in time. So she opened her eyes and there were her parents, Draco and most importantly Severus.

"What happened?" she asked dazed.

"You fainted honey, but everything is going to be okay now," said her mom.

"But I ruined Jenny's wedding."

"She'll live I doubt she even loved me to so it doesn't matter anymore," said Snape.

"Listen Honey, do you have feelings for Severus or was that just our imaginations?" asked her parents.

"Of course, I have ever since 3rd year when we had our first date at hogmeade, and they never stopped growing even after we broke up."

"Then why didn't you tell me, I would have gotten back together with you in a heartbeat if I knew you wanted it," said Snape, everyone else seemed to have left.

"Because, I knew how bad you wanted your job at Hogwarts and us being married jeopardized that, then you left to set up a house for us to live in once I graduate and then the next thing I know you are dating Jenny, then I started dating Draco, it wasn't serious or anything, and next thing I knew it you were engaged and I wasn't even invited to the wedding."

"I would change the course of events that led us here if I could, but what happened brought us here and this is right where I want to be."

"And where would that be."

"Sitting here in the backyard of your home talking with the person I love more than anything else in the world."

"Then why were you going to marry my sister?"

"So I could still be close to you, but I know you don't feel that way about me anymore."

"What do you mean, I have loved you since 3rd year and my love just didn't go away."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… do you happen to know what is inside my purse right now? Because if you did you would know exactly what I am saying."

"So what is in your purse?"

"This," with that Hermoine pulled out the shrunken dress and told him what her plan was until she passed out.

"Oh 'moine you were planning on marrying me? Today? After you broke up me and your sister?"

"Yep."

"How very slytherin of you my love."

"Oh I know."

"Well about the fact that you have a wedding dress and I am in a tuxedo, I say let's remedy this situation. I mean there's a house full of people in there all in wedding attire, and there's a minister, I'd say we could get married again right now if we wanted to."

"We could, and I'm not saying I don't want to it's just Harry, Ron, and Ginny aren't here and while they no longer are my best friends I am still extremely close to them, and I couldn't possibly get married without them here, and plus I wanted headmaster McGonagall to marry us instead, I mean after all I was never very religious and I always dreamed of getting married at Hogwarts, for real this time. Is that okay?"

"It's a great idea; I just wish we could go there right now and do it already."

"Don't be in such a hurry, besides Harry is out doing something for the ministry and won't be back for a day or two."

"Then why did you have the dress if you weren't planning on getting married today?"

"Because, my sister might have questioned my motives if she did then I would have run to the bathroom put on the dress and married you then and there, but since she didn't we can wait right?"

"I you insist."

"As long as you promise me that until the time comes that we get married you won't go falling in love with anyone else, because I don't think Draco can see me cry again, he might feel used."

"Wait… you cried in front of Draco?"

"Of course, do you know how hard it was for me to lose you? I only had him to turn to since Harry and Ginny were always making out, and Ron still had a major infatuation with me, he was the only one there for me."

"Well don't worry you won't be crying over me again any time in the future."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't do anything to hurt you again."

With that Hermoine and her new fiancé entered the house where the reception might have been had there been a finalized marriage occurring and they announced that they were now engaged. The only person who didn't seem shocked in the house was Draco, but then again why would he be.

A/N: so as you can see the story is almost over, I feel its time. However I will be starting a new story as soon as I finish the last 2 chapters(most likely) of this story if you would like to help I need the names of 2 still living as of the 6th year boys from hufflepuff and ravenclaw. Other note this is going to have a game show twist and Harry will not be involved seeing as how he is mine.

Please review I need them desperately!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So onward with the story, I know there are a lot of people reading this story due to the number the number of hits I have which was reset like 2 months ago and is already really high again, so anyways this is the 2nd to last chapter minus the epilogue and I want at least 35-40 reviews (in total combined with the others) in order for me to repost the ending.

Hermione woke up the next morning and there he was sleeping right next to her. The only thought that kept coming through her head was ruining her sister's wedding and then she blacked out, but even though she had woken up before then she simply couldn't remember what happened during the time that she was. Her head started buzzing with possibilities. _What if I married him again, but I couldn't that would be bad I wouldn't marry my sister's fiancé the day she was supposed to after I broke up their wedding. _Or would I? _No I most definitely wouldn't, that's to mean. _But she's the one who stole him from you so in a sense you were just taking back what was rightfully yours, and you are wearing a wedding._ I am not so you can stop making me feel guilty ok, wait why am I even arguing with myself?_

Hermione then looked down and realized that the bad voice inside her head was right, there she was sleeping in the dress she had been hiding in her purse for the right time.

"Bloody hell, what have I done?" Hermione asked herself in a rather loud voice.

" 'Moine what's wrong?" She looked over and realized she had woken a very tired Snape, who looked rather disgruntled.

"What happened yesterday? I can't seem to remember any of it after I interrupted your wedding to Jenny."

"OK, well we got back to Hogwarts, and asked the headmistress if she would marry us as soon as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco could make it here. So that is when you told me you were tired and Minerva let us stay in my old sleeping quarters. So that is when we came here, and I don't know what happened but you must have been sleep walking in the middle of the night and the next thing I knew you were in your wedding dress. How you got into it is a mystery to me because I never even saw it until it was on you."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You know it's bad to wake a person when they are sleep walking."

"So we aren't married?"

"No but we will be soon, so don't you worried. I'm going to get us some breakfast and talk to Minerva about the wedding and how soon potter and the weasley's can get here."

"Listen I know you don't like Harry because of what his father did to you back when you were in school but Harry is not James and I would appreciate it if you called him Harry, and also please call them Ron and Ginny they are practically my family after all."

"Ok don't worry I will from now on, you know old habits die hard." Snape looked rather shocked that Hermione had just said that to him.

Hermione saw the way he looked and instantly felt sorry, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it to come out that way. It's just that they have been there for me since well as long as I can remember, and I don't like people using their surnames it just sounds so cold. Like how would you like it if I called you Snape not Severus."

"It's okay, as long as I have you I will do anything for you that's legal."

"Do you think I'd ask you to do something illegal?"

"No, but if you ever did I wanted that to be out there so you don't make me go against my better judgment on account of me being in love with you and everything. Well anyway, I must go get breakfast I am famished would you like a muffin or some pancakes."

"Since when do you know how to make pancakes?"

"That my dear is for you to find out much later, well I will be right back so don't go doing anything mischievous."

Hermione kissed Snape for their short separation, "I love you."

"I love you to."

Hermione waited to make sure Snape was fully gone before she got out her diary from her purse. She began to write…

_Ok so yesterday was probably very interesting… if only I could remember it. OS it seems I am not married yet but we are just waiting for the arrival of my friends. I wonder why he didn't mention Draco when he was saying who we are waiting for. I wonder if he is here, I really need to tell somebody what I am actually feeling. I mean I love Sevvie, I always will and I am in love with him, so love isn't the matter. But I don't know if I could ever give my heart to him because he did almost marry my sister and for what, I thought he was waiting for me to graduate. I wonder if there were any other girls in his life while I was here. Oh to think of it he never once mentioned any other girls he has dated to me. I mean he knows everyone I've dated because it's not that extensive it basically consists of Viktor, Him, and Draco. But there are just so many years of his life that I know nothing about like the lady at our wedding, when did he meet her? How long did they date? Was it serious? And she is only one person I know there are more because I saw that picture from some dance he went to and he and the girl looked pretty close. Wait why am I feeling this way, we were over with when he started dating Jenny and now it's just us. But what if he realizes that he truly loves Jenny and not me? What if me breaking up their wedding was the worst thing anyone's ever done to him. I need to talk to someone who would understand what I am going through._

Hermione put down her diary magically locked it and went to the owlery to find an owl to send a letter to Draco with.

Dear Draco,

Do you think I messed up terribly by saying Severus and Jenny shouldn't get married. I don't know what to think, it just seems that nothing is really a solid option for me. Like if I do one thing something goes bad, but then if I do something else another thing goes bad. I know nothing bad has happened YET but I know something will like I tried calling Jenny today and she didn't pick up her house or cell, and she always does. So she's probably ignoring me which means I lost one of my best friends. And I don't know what to do, if you happen to be in the castle please come to the potions room soon, I need to speak with you face to face.

Hermione

Hermione picked up the only owl she ever used during her stay at Hogwarts, her name was chestnut. Hermione tied the letter to chestnut and gave it a cracker. She told chestnut to deliver the message to Draco as soon as possible and wait for a response and if he was in Hogwarts then she shouldn't wait. With that the owl left and Hermione went back to the dungeon.

Hermione awaited eagerly, but was surprised when Snape came back with a plate full pastries and another with a pile of pancakes.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, you weren't exactly specific so I thought hey the more variety the better right? And I talked to Minerva and she said Harry and Ron are on assignment and will be here by the middle of next week, and Ginny can come at any time so we shall wait until then."

"That's perfect, and thank you so much for the food I am starving."

With that Hermione and Snape sat down at the table and ate lunch, but Hermione's mind wasn't in the room it was out with the owl looking for Draco a task that would be hard if even possible to accomplish, but to Hermione's knowledge he was just upstairs reading a book in an empty common room. Boy was she wrong.

A/N: So ok there's the chapter… wonder where Draco is hmm? Please review that's all I'm asking it doesn't have to include details just let me know if you like it or not and if you have suggestions for the plot anything is welcome and I am not updating again until I have 35-40 reviews for this story but it shouldn't be that hard after all it has 70 something hits for the last chapter what's 7-12 reviews.


	24. my author's note

Hello to everyone that reads this story, I just wanted to let you know that no I haven't died or given up on this story, it's just that currently I am infatuated with Hermoine/ Draco stories and I feel that if I finish this story it will most likely take that turn and head in the direction of that story and while this is a Hermoine and Snape story it willmake me mad if it ends as hermoine and draco. Why you ask? Simply because when I started this story around a year ago I thought I had such a new idea that I was sooo excited to write it, now it seems there are a million on here so it's not as exciting and while there are many more hermoine/draco stories on here I am just more drawn to them at this current.

Another thing is I really have no idea what to write next. Like where will draco be and what will hermoine do when/if she realizes he's gone. Be warned I have NOTHING written for the next chapter which might be the last, but depending on how it ends and how many reviews I have in the end will determine if there is a second story because there could be so many new adventures coming up you never know

Drawing this to an end I would love if I got at least 5 to 10 reviews(more would be greatly appreciated though) you could make it simple and just say something like " oh great story update soon" or something like "Hermoine should go on a wild goose chase searching for him only to find him asleep in his bed" (that will not be how she finds him) or you could say "Hey I have a pretty good Hermoine/draco fic you could read" (which I prob would b/c that's ALL I read, think I'm kidding hah that's funny)

So please review or the story might end something like this…

Hermoine went looking for draco… then died from hmm I d/k slipping on wet cement. Snape then died because he lost his love, Draco wound up falling into the lake and being eaten by the giant squid oh and Harry got ginny pregnant and she dropped out of school then he broke up with her to go out with Ron. The end.

This will not end that way unless I don't get enough reviews. Come on im not asking for a lot


End file.
